During the last ten years, retroviruses have emerged from relative obscurity to prominence. These viruses now are known to cause of variety of diseases in vertebrates, the most insidious to humans being immunodeficiencies and cancers.
In 1983, a retrovirus, known as human immunodeficiency virus type 1 (HIV-1), was established as a causative agent for acquired immune deficiency syndrome (AIDS). This virus has become a pestilence of alarming proportion. More recently, the closely related virus, human immunodeficiency virus type 2 (HIV-2) has been identified as a second causitive agent of AIDS. (Hereinafter, the term "HIV" is meant to include both HIV-1 and HIV-2 and any mutants thereof).
Presently, several compounds are being evaluated in the clinic as possible therapeutic agents for AIDS. Another compound, 3'-azido-3'-deoxythimidine (known also as zidovudine or AZT), has been shown in the clinic to decrease mortality and the frequency of opportunistic infections in AIDS patients. This latter compound is being used to manage certain patients with symptomatic HIV infections. However, in spite of some recent progress, the need for an effective therapy for AIDS still exists. For recent reviews, see R. A. Weiss in "Molecular Basis of Virus Disease", Symposium of the Society for General Microbiology, Vol. 40, Eds. W. C. Russel and J. W. Almond, University Press, Cambridge, UK, 1987, pp 167-192, and R. C. Gallo and L. Montagnier, Scientific American, 259, (4), 40 (1988).
One approach to finding agents having anti-HIV activity is to inhibit the action of HIV-encoded enzymes. This manner of inhibition interferes with the replication and propagation of the virus. Such an approach has been applied successfully in a search for inhibitors of the viral encoded enzyme, reverse transcriptase (RT). More explicitly, the previously noted zidovudine was found to inhibit RT which is required to effect viral replication. Subsequently, zidovudine was developed as an anti-HIV agent. Still more recently, this approach has been investigated using another HIV-encoded enzyme known as HIV protease as the target enzyme. In one instance, pepstain A was found to inhibit the intracellar processing that provides the requisite HIV protease. See, S. Seelmeier et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 85, 6612 (1988). However, the development of pepstatin A as an anti-HIV agent seems improbable in view of its multiple activities. In another instance, M. L. Moore et al., Biochem. Biophys. Res. Comm., 159, 420 (1989), reported on investigations showing the inhibition of HIV protease by three heptapeptide analogs modeled after a conserved cleavage site (gag gene region) of the viral genomic polyprotein. A. D. Richards et al., FEBS Letters, 247, 113(1989), also have reported in vitro inhibition of HIV protease be acetylpepstatin and a nonapeptide analog.
The present application discloses a group of peptide derivatives which are potent inhibitors of HIV protease and renin. These attributes, together with the attributes of a relatively selective action and an apparent lack of toxicity, renders the peptides useful as agents for combating HIV infections and for treating renin-associated hypertension and congestive heart failure.
The present peptides of this application are distinguished readily from pepstatin A and the previously noted peptide analogs by chemical and biochemical differences. The present peptides also possess a partial structural resemblance to peptide derivatives reported to be renin inhibitors; for instance, see D. F. Veber et al., European patent application 77,028, published Apr. 20, 1983, and A. Wagner et al., Australian patent application 76241/87, published Feb. 4, 1988. The remaining structural features and differences in biological profiles distinguish these latter prior art compounds from the present peptide derivatives, notwithstanding the existence of broad generic disclosures, such as R. Ten Brink, PCT patent application WO87/02986, published May 21, 1987, encompassing a myriad of compounds ranging in the millions. Finally, a class of peptide isosteres have been reported recently to have the unusual combination of renin inhibitory and antiretroviral activities; the latter compounds have structures which are quite different from the present peptides (see B. Weidmann, UK patent application 2203740, published Oct. 26, 1988).